Various thermal treatments are performed on a semiconductor wafer to achieve effective reaction with the interface and the semiconductor wafer while forming a semiconductor device. As the dimensions of the semiconductor device scaled down, the complexity of processing and manufacturing the semiconductor device has been increased due to limited thermal budget requirement, which is related to the processing time and the temperature of the thermal treatments. From the viewpoint of reliability of the semiconductor device, the thermal treatment with high-temperature is favorable. However, such thermal treatment has to be performed within a short time due to limited thermal budget, which may lead to poor semiconductor device performance. Accordingly, the method for forming the semiconductor device has to be continuously improved so as to obtain a more satisfactory semiconductor device.